powerlistings2_0fandomcom-20200214-history
Omnipotence
The power to be supremely almighty and invincible in every sense and aspect. Also Called *Above-All *Absolute Power *All-Power *Almighty Power *Alpha and Omega Power *Infinite Might and Power *Supreme Power *Ultimate Godhood and Power *Unlimited Power *True Omnipotence Capabilities Omnipotence (from Latin: Omni Potens: "all power") is the ability to be supremely almighty and invincible in every sense and aspect, thus making the user all-powerful and have infinite power. The user can achieve, know, and do absolutely anything without any limit and condition, including the conceptually impossible and logically impossible, like "bigger than infinity" and "making a squared circle". It’s one and only wielder (there can be only one in each fictional continuity, hence the "Above All") is fundamentally invincible, completely immune to all other powers, and able to defeat the combined might of all creation and its mightiest beings just by wanting it, without the slightest effort. Applications *Omniarch - Rule all things. *Omnicompetence - Handle all situations and matters. **Hypercompetence - Be absolutely skilled in every possible field. *Omnifarious - Take on any and all existing forms, shapes, varieties, and kinds. *Omnificence - Create anything and everything from nothing. **Almighty Object Manifestation - Create artifacts of nigh limitless power. **Omnireplication - Duplicate anything. *Omnilingualism - Decipher and speak any language. *Omnilock - Exist outside of everything. **Freedom - Be absolute free of any boundaries, even from destiny. *Omnipresence - Be everywhere in existence at once. *Omniscience - Know everything and anything. **Enlightenment - Possess full comprehension of the omniverse. **Omni-Senses - Possess senses enhanced to omniversal scale. Specific Examples *Complete Arsenal - Have every power. **Absolute Change - Change anything. **Absolute Condition - Have the ultimate levels of strength, speed, intellect, etc. **Absolute Existence - Total control over their own existence. **Absolute Force Manipulation - Control, create, shape, and destroy all forces. **Absolute Restoration - Restore anyone and anything back. **Absolute Will - The power to control, manipulate anything, and be totally unstoppable. **Almighty Magic - The power to use magic that is able to accomplish anything. **Almighty Law Creation - Create and control the law that is unbreakable and is the Alpha law. **Almighty Replication - Replicate all powers. **Almighty Science - Control almighty and omnipotent science. **Alpha Reality - Rewrite the laws of reality without limit. **Life and Death Transcendence - The user is beyond life and death. ***Absolute Immortality - Total, absolute immortality. **Boundary Manipulation - Complete control of all boundaries. **Causality Manipulation - Complete control of the cause and effect relation. **Concept Manipulation - Create, manipulate, and erase all Concepts. **Cycle Manipulation - Manipulate the cycles of existence (creation, existence, and destruction). **Definition Manipulation - Manipulate how anything and everything is defined. **Destruction - Destroy anything and everything. ***Apocalyptic Force Manipulation - Control the final force. **Existence Manipulation - Manipulate the entirety of existence itself. ***Primordial Force Manipulation - Manipulate the prime force. **Existential Plane Manipulation - Manipulate all planes of existence. **Grand Design Construction - Creating, sorting, and preserving the universe. **Logic Manipulation - Control and defy logic without limit and achieve any impossible feat. **Maximum Quintessential Control - Control infinite amounts of spiritual force. **Meta Power Manipulation - Create, control, and delete powers on an infinite level. ***Meta Ability Creation - Can create whatever power one wants with no limits. ***Power Augmentation - Can increase and amplify special abilities to infinite power-levels. ***Power Immunity - Be immune to any and all external powers and effects. ***Power Link - Manipulate the power link. **Meta Probability Manipulation - Control all possibilities. **Metaphysics Manipulation - Control the aspects of metaphysics. **Metapotence - Do whatever one wishes regardless of justification. **Nonexistence - Completely erase any kind of existence. **Omega Reality - Decide the end fate of of all reality. **Omni-Embodiment - Be embodiment of Everything. **Omni-Negation - Negate and nullify everything. **Omnicide - Kill all life at once. **Omnifabricating - Invent anything with varying capabilities. **Omniverse Manipulation - Control all universes. **Origin Manipulation - Manipulate the origin of all that is. **Paradox Manipulation - Override the laws of reality, logic, and common sense. **Pataphysics Manipulation - Control the aspects of pataphysics. **Perspective Manipulation - Manipulate the Perspective. **Perfection (Existential Perfection/Perfection Embodiment) - User is absolutely flawless and perfection itself. **Physical Godhood - Break and bend all scientific laws and concepts. **Power Anchoring - User's powers are immune to all alterations. **Preservation - Preserve Everything. **Prime Being - Be the beginning of everything and every species. **Separation - Separate and Divide Everything. **Singularity - Absolutely one of a kind. **Supernatural Manipulation - Control everything supernatural. **Totality Manipulation - Rule, Control, Preserve, Create, and Destroy all Totality. **Ultimate Invincibility - Be absolutely invincible. **Unimind - Be one with all minds. **Unity - Be one with all and be everything. **Universal Irreversibility - Actions cannot be stopped or reversed. Associations *Cyberpotence *Metapotence *Nigh Omnipotence *Omnipotence Embodiment *Oneiricpotence *Ultipotence Omnipotent Abilities 'In-Universe' (official) *Absolute Existence *Absolute Force Manipulation *Absolute Wish *Almighty Ascension *Almighty Infusion *Almighty Link *Almighty Object Fusion *Alpha Reality *Anti-God *Author Authority *Boundary Manipulation *Causality Manipulation *Causa Sui Physiology *Complete Arsenal *Existential Perfection *Indeterminacy *Logic Manipulation *Meta Power Manipulation *Monotheistic Deity Physiology *Nonexistence *Omnipotence Embodiment *Omniverse Manipulation *Origin Transcendence *Origin Manipulation *Perfection *Prime Source *Principle Manipulation *Reality Dreaming *Self Origin Manipulation *Tetralogy *Totality Manipulation *Truth Manipulation *Unimind *Unity 'Trans-Fictional' (fan speculation) *Omni-Creator Trivia * Even though the user is supremely almighty and invincible in every sense and aspect, all-powerful, have infinite power, and absolutely achieve, know, and do anything without limit and condition, they may possibly choose not to, be it because of personal rules (like the Mother of Creation), or purely out of whim. Known Users See Also: The Omnipotent. In-Universe Omnipotence Gallery Omnipotence symbol.gif|The symbol of Omnipotence. one-above-all_multiverse2.png|The One-Above-All, the supreme being in the Marvel Universe, nothing's greater than Him _by_BIGBC.jpg|Hold all in your hands j5.jpg|Judeo-Christian name of God Holy_Trinity.jpg|God in new testament (Holy Trinity) Eru Ilúvatar.jpg|Eru Ilúvatar (Tolkienverse) is the supreme being, creator of Ainur. L-sama.jpg|Lord of Nightmares/L-sama (Slayers) the creator and essence of the four worlds. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Omni powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Energy Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Spatial Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Primordial Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Omniverse powers Category:Omnipotent Powers Category:Infinite Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Rare power Category:Transcendent Powers